


Losing His Temper

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2013 [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scripps prompted for the <i>Race</i> Theme: CSI:NY, Don/Mac, one of them almost loses it with an extremely racist suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing His Temper

Don slammed his hand down on the table a little harder than he'd wanted to. It was all he could do not to reach across the table and strangle the scumbag sitting across from him. He hated losing his temper even more than he hated bigoted assholes like their suspect especially when he'd had gone on and on about how much he hated faggots and how they were abominations and he was doing God's will by killing every one he saw. 

Shaking his hand, Don walked out of the interview room. 

"Flack."

Don turned at the sound of Mac calling his name. "What?" he almost growled in response.

Mac just took his arm and pulled him into an empty room, shoving him against the wall. "Mac? What the hell?" 

"I have a better way for you to work off your frustration."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Don groaned as Mac pressed his hips against his and felt his lover's half hard cock pressing against him. 

"People like that aren't worth it. Meet me at home and we'll finish this."

Don nodded and accepted the gentle kiss Mac dropped on his lips before pulling back. As he watched Mac walk away he smiled. Mac was right as usual, racist jackasses like Bigelow weren't worth losing his temper over.


End file.
